Alternatywny koniec tłumaczenie Jaycest
by LovciamCie
Summary: Co by się stało, gdyby Akkarin zgodził się na badanie prawdomówności podczas przesłuchania i Gildia potwierdziła nadchodzące zagrożenie oraz niewinność jego i Sonei w jego umyśle? Tłumaczenie Jaycest
1. Chapter 1

Oryginalny tytuł: **The Black Magician Trilogy Alternate Ending**

Autorka:** Jaycest**

Zgoda: **JEST :)**

Link:** .net/s/6041967/1/The_Black_Magician_Trilogy_Alternate_Ending**

Rozdział 1 Przesłuchanie

Kiedy już członkowie starszyzny wrócili na swoje miejsca, zaczęli relacjonować, co przedstawiciele ich dyscyplin ustalili. Lorlen słuchał uważnie.

"Wielu uważa, że ciężko uwierzyć w jego historię," Vinara powiedziała, "ale gdyby Akkarin poszukiwał usprawiedliwienia dla swoich działań, przy pomocy wymyślonej opowieści, z pewnością przedstawiłby coś bardziej przekonującego niż to."

"Moich wojowników również to niepokoi," Balkan dodał. "Mówią, że nie możemy zignorować ewentualności, że mówi prawdę i że stoimy w obliczu zagrożenia najazdem Sachakan. Musimy przeprowadzić dalsze dochodzenie."

Sarrin skinął głową. "Tak, podobnie jak moi ludzie. Wielu z nich pytało, czy są jakieś informacje w książkach, które moglibyśmy wykorzystać do obrony na wypadek ataku. Obawiam się jednak, że nie ma. Jeśli Akkarin mówi prawdę, możemy go potrzebować."

"Ja także chciałbym dokładniej przesłuchać Akkarina," Balkan powiedział. "Normalnie zażądałbym, aby został zatrzymany, dopóki jego zapewnienia nie zostaną potwierdzone."

"Nie jesteśmy w stanie go uwięzić." Vinara przypomniała mu.

"Nie." Balkan ścisnął usta, po czym spojrzał na Lorlena. "Myślisz, że będzie współpracował?"

Lorlen wzruszył ramionami. "Do tej pory współpracował." Jeśli tylko zgodziłby się na badanie prawdomówności, pomyślał. Część niego wierzyła, że jego przyjaciel mówi prawdę i obawiał się, że stracili już za dużo czasu na spekulacje, podczas gdy prawdziwe zagrożenie może dotrzeć do Kyralii w każdej chwili. Kiedy Starszyzna nadal debatowała nad właściwym sposobem działania, Lorlen wsunął pierścień z czerwonym klejnotem na swój środkowy palec.

Akkarin. Przemyślałeś jeszcze raz poddanie się badaniu prawdomówności?

Nie, czytający pozna sekret czarnej magii z mojego umysłu. Akkarin odpowiedział zdecydowanie.

Akkarin, jeśli zagrożenie jest prawdziwe, możliwe, że Gildia tak czy inaczej będzie musiała zwrócić się do czarnej magii, aby bronić się przed inwazją Ichanich. Musisz pokazać nam swój umysł, jeśli nie dla Gildii, pomyśl o Sonei! Wiesz, że jeśli nie będziemy w stanie potwierdzić twojej historii, nie będzie innego wyboru, oboje będziecie musieli zaakceptować wyrok, bez względu na to, jaki on będzie.

Cisza ...

Akkarin! Nie ma czasu, odpowiedz mi, zanim oni ... zanim skończył wysyłanie myśli ..

"Mistrzu Balkanie," nowy głos przemówił. Wojownik spojrzał w górę zdziwiony. "Tak, Wasza Wysokość?"

Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w stronę Króla, jego zielone oczy były bystre i przeszywające. "Czy uważasz, że Gildia jest zdolna wypędzić Akkarina poza granice krain sprzymierzonych?"

Balkan zawahał się. "Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, Wasza Wysokość. Nawet jeśli zdołalibyśmy to zrobić, wyczerpałoby to większość naszych magów. A jeżeli ci sachakańscy magowie istnieją, mogą dostrzec w tym doskonałą okazję do inwazji.

Młody król zastanawiał się chwilę.

"Administratorze Lorlen, sądzisz, że on usłucha rozkazu opuszczenia Krain Sprzymierzonych?"

Lorlen zamrugał ze zdziwienia. "Czy masz na myśli ... wygnanie?"

"Tak".

Członkowie starszyzny spojrzeli na siebie z namysłem.

"Najbliższa niesprzymierzona kraina to Sachaka," zauważył Balkan. "Jeśli jego historia jest prawdziwa ..."

Lorlen zbladł, szybko skoncentrował swoje myśli ponownie na Akkarinie.

Akkarin, słyszałeś to. Sachaka, wysyłają cię na śmierć, musisz poddać się badaniu prawdomówności!

Akkarin zacisnął szczęki, wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Bycie wygnanym do Sachaki zniweczyłoby jakiekolwiek szanse na wsparcie obrony Gildii i musiał chronić Soneę. Jego plan ukrycia zaangażowania Sonei w czarną magię upadł wraz z jej wcześniejszym przyznaniem się do winy. Musiał podjąć decyzję.

Lorlen wyczuł zmianę przez mentalne połączenie.

Bardzo dobrze, poddam się badaniu prawdomówności. Akkarin skoncentrował swoje myśli na Lorlenie.

"Wasza Wysokość, mam nadzieję, że rozważysz moją prośbę." Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Lorlena; przełknął ślinę i kontynuował." Jeśli Akkarin mówi prawdę, obawiam się, że Gildia nie będzie w stanie odeprzeć ataku tych wygnanych czarnych magów bez pomocy Akkarina. Chociaż złamał prawa Gildii ucząc się i praktykując czarną magię, to być może zrobił to właśnie z tego powodu, aby chronić Kyralię. Biorąc pod uwagę ewentualne zagrożenie, z którym możemy mieć do czynienia, nie powinniśmy tracić więcej czasu dyskutując o możliwościach, jedyną rozsądną opcją jest poddanie Akkarina badaniu prawdomówności."

"Ale Administratorze, słyszałeś wcześniej, on nie wyraża na to zgody!" wykrzyknęła Vinara.

"Nakłonię go, aby się zgodził." Lorlen odpowiedział z przekonaniem, jako że Akkarin już wyraził na to zgodę w trakcie ich sekretnej rozmowy. "Znamy się od bardzo dawna, istnieje szansa, że wciąż będzie słuchał starego przyjaciela."

Król zmarszczył brwi i rozważał słowa Lorlena. Członkowie starszyzny przyglądali się Lorlenowi w zamyśleniu.

"Bardzo dobrze Administratorze Lorlen, możesz pomówić z Akkarinem, ale to będzie jego ostatnia szansa na podporządkowanie się. Jeżeli odmówi, zostanie wygnany do najbliższej niesprzymierzonej krainy." Król rozkazał.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Ostatnia szansa.

Słysząc, że ktoś się zbliża Sonea spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła idącego w ich kierunku Lorlena. Nieświadoma mentalnej wymiany słów pomiędzy dwoma magami spojrzała na Akkarina i ujrzała go wpatrującego się intensywnie w podłogę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał tak odkąd członkowie starszyzny zebrali się, aby przedyskutować swoje wnioski i jego spojrzenie robiło się coraz ciemniejsze w miarę jak zbliżał się do nich Lorlen.

- Akkarinie z rodu Delvon, Domu Velan, były Wielki Mistrzu Gildii jeżeli zagrożenie, o którym wspomniałeś jest prawdziwe inwazja może stać u bram Kyrali. Ponieważ twierdzisz, że uciekłeś się do czarnej magii, aby chronić Gildię powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że jedynym sposobem na udowodnienie swoich zapewnień i niewinności jest wyrażenie zgody na badanie prawdomówności. Król udzielił Ci ostatniej szansy, czy poddasz się badaniu?- Lorlen wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela w oczekiwaniu.

Akkarin wyprostował się i spojrzał na króla, po czym powiedział.

- Wasza Królewska Mość, zgodzę się, jednak proszę, aby nikt inny tylko Administrator Lorlen przeprowadził na mnie czytanie prawdomówności. Istnieje wiele wspomnień bez znaczenia dla tego przesłuchania zbyt bolesnych i osobistych by ujawniać je komukolwiek innemu. On jest jedyną osobą, której mogę powierzyć takie informacje.

Lorlen skinął na prośbę Akkarina i odwrócił się w kierunku króla i starszyzny. Spodziewał się, że nie pozwoli nikomu innemu na wykonanie badania, nie z powodu jego dumy, ale by nie dopuścić innej osoby do poznania wiedzy Lorlena o tajemnicy Akkarina przed tymi wydarzeniami. Nawet w obliczu najpoważniejszych zarzutów, jego przyjaciel wciąż stara się go chronić. W tym momencie uzmysłowił sobie, że być może Akkarin wcale nie zdradził ich przyjaźni i musiał się o tym przekonać.

- Wasza Królewska Mość, jako Administrator Gildii jestem gotów wziąć na siebie ciężar tego zadania, jeśli taka jest wola Waszej Wysokości.

Lorlen widział, jak król rozważa jego propozycję, po czym odwraca się by przemówić do członków starszyzny.

- Pozostawiam to Gildii do przegłosowania. Mistrzu Balkanie, dostąpisz zaszczytu?"

- Nadszedł czas, aby Gildia rozstrzygnęła sprawę wyznaczenia Administratora Lorlena do wykonania tego ciężkiego zadania. W normalnych okolicznościach, to Administrator przeprowadza zwykle badanie prawdomówności. Jest to jednak wyjątkowa sytuacja, w której czytający odkryje tajemnicę czarnej magii z oskarżonego umysłu. Biorąc pod uwagę powagę zarzutów, prawdopodobne zagrożenie i adekwatność administratora do wykonania tego zadania, proszę obecnych magów o oddanie swojego głosu - Mistrz Balkan oświadczył uroczyście.

Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Nad jego dłonią pojawiła się kula świetlna, która natychmiast uniosła się pod sklepienie. Pozostali członkowie starszyzny podążyli jego śladem i wkrótce setki kul świetlnych, utworzonych przez pozostałych magów, powędrowało w górę, a salę wypełniła jasność.

- Czy uważacie, że Administrator Lorlen jest odpowiednią osobą do wypełnienia tego zadania i godną zaufania do poznania i ochrony wiedzy o zabronionej magii?

Większość światełek zmieniło kolor na czerwony a kilka pozostało białych. Wynik był oczywisty. Nie czekając, aż głosy zostaną policzone Mistrz Balkan powiedział.

- Większość zagłosowała za powoływaniem Administratora Lorlena do tego zadania. Wasza Królewska Mość? - zwrócił się do króla z pytającym spojrzeniem na swojej twarzy.

Król wyprostował się i oświadczył.

- Administratorze Lorlenie, wykonasz zadanie przeprowadzenia badania prawdomówności na Akkarinie i przysięgniesz nie ujawniać, nie nauczać innej osoby i nie praktykować tajników czarnej magii dzięki wiedzy, którą posiądziesz w wyniku czytania jego myśli o ile dwór królewski Imardinu nie wyda takiego rozkazu.

- Przysięgam na nazwisko mego rodu - Lorlen odpowiedział zdecydowanie.

Sonei zaparło dech ze zdziwienia, nie spodziewała się, że Akkarin zmieni zdanie odnośnie poddania się badaniu prawdomówności. Myślała, że nikomu nie pozwoliłby przeczytać swojego umysłu po okrucieństwach jakich doświadczył w Sachace. Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin zdecydował się znieść ten ból, aby ją uratować. Biorąc pod uwagę jej wcześniejsze wyznanie tylko w ten sposób mógł uchronić ją przed uznaniem jej za winną złamania jednego z najpoważniejszych praw Gildii, a karą za to jest egzekucja!

- Akka … Wielki Mistrzu.

- Tak, Soneo - odpowiedział nie odwracając się.

- Jestem ... - zadławiła się od nadmiaru emocji - Pozwól im przeczytać mój umysł zamiast twojego, nie musisz robić tego sam.

Uniósł jedną brew - Nie jestem pewien, czy to jest dobry pomysł. Ostatecznie, nadal jesteś niedokształconą, nieposłuszną nowicjuszką - odparł chłodno.

- Niedokształconą, nieposłuszną nowicjuszką? - Sonea powiedziała podniesionym tonem, a jej poczucie winy szybko zostało zastąpione przypływem irytacji.

- Przez chwilę naprawdę czułam się winna, że się do tego przyczyniłam, ale widzę, że mimo wszystko nie potrzebujesz moich przeprosin! - Sonea syknęła na niego zirytowana jego komentarzem.

Akkarina oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Rozbawiony jej nagłym wybuchem uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, potem poczuł, że napięcie spowodowane zbliżającym się czytaniem umysłu zmniejsza się jakimś cudem.

- Jestem gotów, przyjacielu - powiedział odwracając się ku Lorlenowi. Spojrzał na niego ze spokojem, po raz kolejny sprawiając wrażenie opanowanego i pełnego godności . Lorlen podszedł bliżej Akkarina, położył dłonie na jego skroniach i zagłębił się w jego umyśle.


End file.
